Something To Believe In
by HaloGrace
Summary: Two girls meet One Direction on their reluctant summer long trip to London. Things turn out better than they had expected. Instead of finding themselves like they had hoped, they found love.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, thanks for checking out my story :D I love One Direction, and if you're reading this story you most likely do too...If not its just a regular love story ;) It is a bit of a cliché...maybe kind of? But there will be a lot of plot twists so be excited. The chapters will tend to be short though, I hope that doesn't bother anyone. This is my first story on here, so please leave me comments, suggestions, or critiques. It would be much appreciated. Thanks, loves 3

Chapter One- Summer Start

It was the last day of my junior year and I had my whole summer planned out. My excitement was uncontainable and the entire school day went by in a flash. I drove home from school that day with my best friend in the passenger seat blaring the music. I rolled down the windows and the convertible top of my pale purple bug. "We Are Young" was blasting on the radio and we sang along while coasting down the highway. My long brunette hair whipped around in the wind, tangling with my best friend Crystal's shoulder-length blonde hair. She looked over at me and smiled. "We should grab some coffee on the way home. We're going to want to stay up all night tonight!" She yelled over the music and wind. I laughed and nodded, turning into Starbucks. I ordered a Carmel Frappe, and Crystal ordered a Mocha Frappe. We sipped them on the way out the door, getting even more energetic than we already were. When we reached my house, we got out of the car giggling, and we grabbed our bags and ran inside. It was a hot summer day in LA and we were thankful to get inside to the refreshing air conditioning. Inside, my mom was leaning over her laptop, blinking at the screen. She barely noticed our loud presence piling through the door. "Hey Mom." I said, a little too energetically. She looked up at me blinking slowly, and yawned. "Glad school is over?" She asked nonchalantly. She had on round green reading glasses that emphasized her artsy personality, framed with short brown hair in a bob. I nodded and headed to the kitchen, Crystal close behind me. In the kitchen she whispered to me, "Hey Ella, why is your mom so..." Crystal searched for the right word. "Distracted?" I finished for her. "Yeah, distracted." Crystal replied, grabbing a soda out of the fridge. "Not sure." I answered, grabbing a soda for myself. We headed back into the living room where I sat down next to my mom, and Crystal walked to the sliding glass doors to open the curtains, exposing the ocean. My mom winced, "What do you want Ella? And goodness Crystal, close the curtains I can't see my computer screen." I sighed, as Crystal walked away from the doors leaving the curtain open. "You live right by the beach, and don't even welcome the view." Crystal said, a little disrespectfully. "Mom, what are you even doing on there? You look like you've been staring at that screen all day." I asked. She removed her glasses, and watched Crystal's icy blue eyes as she sat down. "I have great news, girls." She said, smiling a little. "I just bought 5 plane tickets to London! We are going to be staying all summer long. Isn't that wonderful? You finally get to go out of the country!" I felt my mouth slide open and my soda slipped out of my hand, crashing to the floor, splashing across the wood. My mom jumped up, holding her laptop, before sitting back down scowling. "Go clean that up Ella!" She yelled at me. I ignored her. "What? The whole summer? I have plans! I can't just cancel all of them to go to stupid London! And what about Crystal? Her parents just had a divorce I can't just leave her here! Why would you do this to me?" I yelled, tears slowly filling my eyes. I felt stupid for having such a reaction, but I couldn't believe this was happening. My mom was yet again; taking away everything that meant anything to me. I glanced over at Crystal who was sitting there a little stunned. Her senses came to her though, and she ran to the kitchen to get some towels. "Ella, please compose yourself! I figured it would be a fun thing for us to all go do. And I got 5 tickets, so that you could bring Crystal. It'll be loads of fun! We'll be staying in a flat in North London. And we are leaving tomorrow." I just about fainted as my mom said all of this. I watched detachedly as Crystal wiped up the floor. Crystal mumbled something to herself before heading back to the kitchen. She came back in and smiled at me. "Ella, do you know what a great opportunity that is? I think we should go for it!" I gaped at her, surprised and confused. It was so unlike her to agree with my mom, especially if it ruined our plans. "You girls better start packing up. It's going to be an excitingly long summer."


	2. Chapter 2

I dropped my suitcases on the floor of my room for the summer, Crystal coming in behind me to do the same.

She gave me an apologetic smile and I shrugged. We unpacked our things and settled in.

"Ella, this place is like a palace. The outside looks like the freaking Taj Mahaal." Crystal said, barely exaggerating.

She glanced around the room that had two giant beds with silk comforters and crystal chandeliers hanging over the bedside tables.

The whole flat was very modern and chic, just what I loved.

I fell back onto the bed with a sigh. "Maybe it won't be so bad. But we have to have some fun while we're here. Let's sneak out tonight?" I suggested, as Crystal fell beside me, smiling at me with her big green eyes and pale pink lips.

"Where would we go? We don't know our way around." She replied.

"But you like that don't you? Not knowing is adventure. Besides, we can ask around." I said.

There was a knock on the door and my little sister came walking in, in her pink jammies, pigtails, bunny slippers, and a teddy bear in her arms.

Her eyes were tearing up and she slowly walked over to me.

I sat up on the bed, and pulled her up to sit in my lap.

I kissed her on the forehead and asked her what was wrong.

"I miss my boyfriend." She said in a half cry, innocent little voice.

"Boyfriend?" Crystal asked, grinning. "Lola, you're only five." She said.

"I know, but I loves him." She said, rocking back and forth. "And he loves me."

I smiled and said, "I bet he does. You're one special little girl. But you'll see him soon enough. You should write him letters." I swiped my finger across her nose and she wrinkled it.

She nodded and hugged me around the neck. "Love you sissy." She said, before running out of the room.

Later that night Crystal and I got dressed up and ready to go explore. We snuck out the back door into the hall. We walked down the hall talking and laughing, trying to decide what to do and where to go. Up ahead we heard a door unlocking and saw two boys walk out. Crystal elbowed me and I shot her a look. I heard one talking in a cute British accent and couldn't resist a smile. But we weren't here for boys. Then again, what exactly _were_ we here for? One was blonde and his and his accent was now noticeably different, the other one had brown curly hair.

Crystal leaned over a whispered to me. "Why don't we just follow them?" She asked, adventure burning in her eyes.

I looked at her like she was crazy. Follow them? But sure enough, I gave in and shrugged. Why not? They exited the front door, and we followed them at a distance. We watched as a limo pulled up and they got inside.

"Crap." Crystal said.

"Wait, I have an idea." I said.

I pulled a bike off the bike rack, and motioned for Crystal to sit on the handlebars.

"Let's go." I said, waiting for her to get situated.

We rode off after the limo. It was a balancing act of looking around Crystal, staying on the bike, and following the limo while pedaling as fast as I could. Not to mention the fact that I hadn't ridden a bike in ages. After a few miles of riding, and getting nowhere, I became exhausted.

"We don't even know where they're headed." I said. "What is the point of this?" I asked, breathing hard.

Crystal smiled at me. "It's an adventure." She said. I rolled my eyes, but continued pedaling.

Eventually, they pulled over on the side of the road.

"Uh oh... Just keep going forward. Don't seem suspicious." Crystal said.

I pedaled on by the pulled over limo to where I was heading on in front of it. I couldn't tell what they were up to, but I didn't want to get into any sort of trouble, so I just kept going. Not yet out of the limo's sight, I suddenly lost my footing and toppled off the bike, pulling Crystal down with me. We rolled into the grass on the side of the road, in pain. I felt the bike flip over me and felt it knock into my head. I cringed and felt my eyes start to go blurry. My heart was beating hard and I closed my eyes, cringing.

I heard some shouts and car doors slam, while drifting in and out of consciousness. The last thing I remember seeing were gorgeous green eyes staring worriedly into mine, and I felt strong arms wrap around me as I drifted off into unconsciousness.


End file.
